


It's Actually Terrifying To Know I Almost Died Twice In One Week

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Diagnosis, Fuck Hospitals, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Medical Trauma, Medication, Trans Max (Camp Camp), blood clots, fear of suffocation, personal experience venting, pulmonary embolism, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Max fuckin hates blood clots.





	It's Actually Terrifying To Know I Almost Died Twice In One Week

There’s fear in being told the words that the doctor presented forward, especially with the pain springing up his back and shoulder, creeping up more and more, binder discarded due to the pain. 

 

It’s ironic, in his opinion. He had attempted to stall coming to the hospital, despite wasting four hours at a place that was supposed to be  _ quick _ with their care. He had told the adult to take him home, that he was fine and just wanted to go back to sleep, that they could go in the morning when the adult wasn’t so drained after being up all day. 

 

But now Max knows he’ll be admitted into the hospital as he attempts to wipe passively at his right eye, where he knows a tear is boiling, coming again and again. David’s speaking with the doctor, her words forcefully cheery, even if she lays out that if they had waited, he would almost certainly be dead. It makes his hand come up again, forcing himself to wipe the salty water away. 

 

“You’re upset, aren’t you,” David asks. 

 

That pries a choking sob from Max because _ yes, _ of _course_ , he’s fucking upset. His body aches and he can’t breathe properly, too painful to inhale for the pulmonary embolism and other blood clots. It’s so terrifying because they’ve been out since six in the afternoon and he’s near sobbing at six in the morning, knowing damn well that whatever the fuck he had planned would be canceled because he can’t even sob properly, despite it having been years since he actually  _ had _ cried. 

 

The doctor attempts to calm the situation, but the fourteen-year-old doesn’t care. He wants her out. He would cry much more freely if she just fucking left if she didn’t keep talking and sticking her nose in his business and David’s. He doesn’t care if he cries in front of his adopted father, he’d done it a couple times before and David was adamant on reminding him that crying was still manly and not weak in the least. 

 

The crying isn’t lived short, not really. Because when the nurse that had been treating him and keeping he and David entertained all night came back long after the doctor had left, he was still sniffling painfully and feeling his eyes begrudgingly staying wetter than normal, no matter how many way-too-thin-hospital-tissues he uses. He still offers snippy comments that earn laughs and returned snark that even David chips in on as he gets wheeled to another room. He’s too tired to fight any of it, especially when presented with a shit ton of painkillers and a dark room with blankets. 

 

He sits there for a while, not asleep, just staring out the window with boredom taking over. It only increases when he attempts to sleep and David ends up snoring more than staying quiet, but he doesn’t have the energy to wake him and tell him to shut the fuck up. 

 

Doctors come in and out over the first day, at which Max fades in and out of, but doesn’t take note of in the least. Medication after medication, forced drink after forced drink. Food is but a complete turn off in his brain, disgusting and too painful to eat. No one forces him to eat more than he wants, which ends up being mostly just drinking water and apple juice that he can’t stand, but doesn’t comment on. 

 

The second day brings the same results, with more water and more doctors and more medication and Gwen visiting. 

 

But the second day also feels like absolute Hell. His painkillers were an hour late, which spurs on three hours of flinching pain and agonizing whines. David doesn’t comment on how tight Max squeezes his hand or the near silence he’s shocked into from how intense the pain all is. His spiked temperature be damned, he was in pain and pissed at the doctors for being late with his medication. 

 

The third day, he meets new doctors. These doctors confirm that the birth control he had been on for only fourteen days in hopes of having a normal menstrual cycle may have been the cause for his blood clots, and most likely were. They don’t have much human in them, in Max’s opinion, because he’s lightly flinching with each breath from the pain and they still brandish smiles and ‘caring’ eyes. 

 

Nikki and Neil visit that day with Neil’s dad, which he tolerates. 

 

The fourth day, he’s near sobbing from the pain, both between two-hour late medication and the three times they failed to draw blood from him, leaving new marks. The fourth, though, had gotten blood. He wants to fight the doctors, though, because they were supposed to have brought the medication earlier, but  _ surprise fucking surprise, _ they’re late again. It pisses him off more and more. When Neil, Nikki, their parents, and Gwen visit, they’re forced to sit in a near silent room where the only light’s coming from underneath the door and the cracks in the blinds because the light makes his head hurt more and more while his hands work more and more at David’s. They stay relatively quiet because the sound of him whining through the pain before passing out from exhausting himself is sickening. 

 

He cries again that day because the nurse watching him is not only older, but she’s a forgetful bitch that turns out to also be an absolute asshole. When he tells her she won’t be able to get a vein in his arm, she tells him _ Watch me, _ then watches as she misses and just ends up in him crying because  _ Holy shit, that fucking hurts, you crazy fucking hag! _ She doesn’t exactly take kindly to being told to go to Hell, especially when she’s switched to a different nurse mid-shift. Max doesn’t complain, because the new nurse is actually fucking nice. 

 

He cries a third time the next day when he gets stuck in the wrist, physically screaming out cruse words to filter through and distract him from the pain. The nurse and woman sticking him encourage his yells, knowing that getting stuck in the wrist with a needle and letting blood drip from needle to container while the container attempts to catch it but only moves the needle is painful as fuck. He curses his thick ass blood and the doctor because  _ why the fuck are you drawing blood like that, you fucking dipshit? How long have you been doing your fucking job? _ She doesn’t take it to heart, especially when he apologizes in a raw voice afterward. 

 

A day and a half later, he’s released with weekly blood draws for six months and three months of blood thinners, which is pitifully annoying whilst menstruating. 

 

He develops a fear of suffocating the second day of being home when Gwen and David get him laughing, which spurs into painful choking and his breath, throat feeling clogged. He gets near tears because _ I can’t fucking breathe, David. _ But after a few minutes, he settles and the three avoid the topic. 

 

Time can only tell for his healing, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> I've been in the hospital all fuckin week n shit and I got out a couple days ago and I've been to get blood work and to the doctor's and all that bullshit today. I'm in Hell fr. 
> 
> It's actually terrifying to know a medication that's supposed to help you actually almost killed you, though, I won't lie. I've been in so much pain, near sobbed because I had to lay down on my back, etc. It's all some bullshit, in my opinion. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please talk to me, I need love and affection, I'm healing. I'm up to talk about anything, y'all.
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (May not respond, Tumblr is a buggy bitch)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan


End file.
